Emerald Witch
by Wishing Wolf
Summary: Natasha and Wanda find a little girl... with the same powers as Wanda. She speaks Russian perfectly. And she knows Bucky?
1. Chapter 1

"Wanda, this is dangerous," Natasha warned. They were on a rooftop; Wanda had found a little girl. She was unconscious (for now), and clearly exhausted. They had called their teammates and were waiting for them to arrive. "I know, but… she could help us." The little blond girl was starting to wake up. At that moment, the team arrived. Tony, clearly annoyed, said, "You called us here… for a little girl? Why not just take her back to the tower?"

"You need to see something"

"Is that so?"

Then, (for some reason) Deadpool showed up. The little girl, now very much awake, shot up and ran in front of the Avengers. She drew green energy between her hands, much like Wanda, and threw sharp pieces of metal at him, screaming. Tony removed his mask and muttered, "Oh." Deadpool, clearly shocked, was flat on the ground. The little girl fell to her knees and began crying. Natasha, speaking Russian, comforted her. "Shhh. Its ok, what's wrong?" The little girl responded, also in Russian, "That man killed Mama and Papa!" Steve put his shield up, looking horrified. "I don't understand much Russian, but I know enough to know that you killed her parents." Tony, now also horrified, said, "What the hell, Wade?!" Now understanding, Deadpool responded, "Look, it's my job." The little girl, speaking English now, said, "You made me watch, you told me if I turned away, if I said anything, you would shoot me. Then you cut off their heads with your swords and _laughed."_ Tony motioned to the girl and said, "Nat, Wanda, get her out of here. I'll take care of this moron." They did as they were told. Deadpool had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

Back at the tower, Natasha and Wanda were comforting the girl. "Hush, you're ok. Where did you get your powers? If we know, we can help you," Natasha asked in Russian. The little girl looked up from her seat at the counter and nodded. "After Mama and Papa were killed, a man showed up and told me he could give me powers. He did experiments on me. I was eight." She turned to Wanda. "I saw you and your brother there. I wanted to be just like you." She smiled. "Now I am, kind of." Wanda grinned, and asked her, "What's your name?" The girl answered, "Anna Sokolov. I'm ten." Wanda put a hand on her shoulder. "Well Anna, you're going to need a superhero name. How about… Emerald Witch?" Happily, Anna responded, "Yeah!" Natasha, grinning, mentioned, "I've talked it over with Tony. You'll _definitely_ have limits, but you're part of the team now." Anna squealed and jumped from her seat to hug them. At that moment, Vision walked into the room (through the wall). Anna screamed and threw a knife at him. The weapon passed right through him, making her scream again. "Don't worry, I certainly won't hurt you," he said. "Welcome to the Avengers." Once he realized how small she was, he asked, "How old are you?" She simply responded, "Ten." He was shocked. How could a girl so small be so precise with a weapon? Natasha wanted to know as well. "How did you do that?" she inquired. Anna explained, "When they did experiments on me, they trained me to kill. They had me sent to a man's house. They told me, 'He's a bad man. Kill him.' So I did. Well, I would have. But a man with long hair and a metal arm got there first. He rode away on a motorcycle. He never saw me. I'm good at hiding." Natasha and Wanda looked at each other with wide eyes. "Wow…" was all that Wanda could muster. She decided to tell Steve once he got back.

"Meet Anna Sokolov," Wanda said, gesturing to the little girl asleep on the couch. The Avengers had returned, and were now standing over Anna. Steve, worried by her size, asked, "How old is she?" Natasha replied, "Ten years old. She gained her powers when she was eight." Steve turned to tony, "What?! She's a kid, she can't… no, I can't allow this." Tony simply stated, "It's not up to you, Steve. Besides, she'll be fine. I won't let her go on any missions until we can be sure of her powers and she gets a little training." Wanda slowly turned to Steve, "Steve, she told us she was trained to be an assassin, and that on her first mission, she saw a man with long hair and a metal arm. Is that Bucky?" Steve was stunned. "I'll show her a picture of him and ask." "Ask me what?" Anna had woken up.

Anna was sitting on the counter while Vision made sure she was healthy. He turned to Tony. "Well?" Tony asked. Vision replied, "A few scars here and there, nothing too serious. A few scrapes, but otherwise she is totally healthy." "Good. She seems okay mentally, too." Of course, Tony was just observing from her behavior with the others. Steve walked in and asked if he could ask her some questions. She agreed, and Vision let her go. "Don't worry, I won't break her." Steve joked. Anna snorted and quipped, "As if you could. I'm just as strong as Nat or Wanda, I'm pretty tough." The others laughed as he led her to the next room.

"Wanda told me about your past," Steve said. They were sitting on some steps. "And?" Steve took a deep breath. _Okay,_ he thought. _Here we go._ "That man with the metal arm? I might know him," he pulled up a recent photo of Bucky, from the news. "Is this the man you were talking about?" Anna looked at the picture for a while, then responded. "Yes. That's him." Steve was really shocked now.


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you know Bucky?" Steve asked. His brain was still reeling from the fact. She looked him in the eye and said, "I told you. On my first mission, he was there." _Oh,_ he thought. _Of course._ "He works for Hydra." _Wait, what?! How does she know that?!_ "How can you tell?" Steve was truly puzzled by this strange girl. She stared at her shoes. "There are… some things about me you don't know."

They were all gathered in the main room. All they knew was that Steve wanted to talk to them, which led to the question: Why was Anna here? She was the one who broke the silence. "There are some things you need to know about me. You only know the basics." Everyone looked to Steve, but he just nodded. "I was born here, in America. In Queens, actually. When I was four, my father's work brought us to Russia. I stayed there until a few days after my parents were murdered. Then, a man from Hydra showed up and took me to Sokovia. They tested on me, with this thing they called the Staff. It gave me powers. Once the experiments were finished, they put this blue liquid in me. Then they trained me. I can fire any gun more accurately than a soldier. I could shoot an arrow at the person in the office building across the street right now, and they would have to explain to the police why there's an arrow in their gut. I can throw knives. I'm more skilled with a katana than the man who killed my father. I know martial arts." Just then, Tony threw a ball at her head, to test her reflexes. She caught it. "I have enhanced reflexes. I can throw a punch and knock your teeth out. I can ride motorcycles. I can drive cars and planes. I speak nine languages fluently, and a lot more I can understand without a translator. When I got back from my first mission, they put me under for a few months. then they woke me up. They said these… words. It was like I wasn't me anymore. I wasn't in my right mind. I did things… horrible things. I killed men with families. Then they would just put me back to sleep. I was on a mission here in America when the base was destroyed. Then I just… stayed. I realized what I had done. After awhile, a man with tattoos found me. His name was Will. He was from a gang." Natasha spoke up. "A gang? You mean, a small gang. Right?" Anna sighed. "A pretty good sized one. I wasn't an official member, but I transported drugs for them. Usually from Brooklyn to other places in the city. No one suspects a ten-year-old with a red backpack. They just loaded the bag, he would tell me the destination, and I went. They never knew who I was. The man just called me "the transport." The guy took care of me in exchange for my work. I have a code, obviously. I don't kill women or children, and I don't actually _do_ drugs. He pretty much let me do what I wanted. He made me wear sleeves, though. It was for my safety, because a ten-year-old with tattoos _is_ suspicious. We couldn't have anyone asking me questions." Steve and Sam stood up. "Tattoos?" Steve said, raising his voice. Everyone looked at him. Sam just stared with his jaw dropped. "How?" Steve asked. He very clearly didn't like the idea of a ten-year-old with tattoos. She looked at him. "Like I said, he let me do pretty much whatever I wanted. And…" She paused. "And what?" Sam questioned. She took a deep breath. "The way I knew Bucky was from Hydra… the star. On his arm. We match." She pulled up her sleeve. Sure enough, there was a red star tattooed on her left arm. As she did that, her other sleeve lifted just enough that they could see the two simple bands on her right arm peek out. Sam's eyes were practically bugging out of his head. Anna continued. "Altogether I have five. Three on my back, and one on each arm." Steve slowly asked, "How did you get your tattoos?" She replied, "The star is from Hydra. Everything else I just gained over time. There was a tattoo shop down the street from the guy's house. I asked if I could, he gave me fifty bucks and told me to be back before sunset because I had a job. He knew the guy and he trusted him. Clearly he called before I got there, because the guy knew who I was. He's a good guy, actually. A tattoo-covered teddy bear, to be honest. He loves kids. He has a daughter. She's pretty nice, about my age…" She looked down. Tony eyed her. "What?" he asked. She looked at him. "I'm not actually ten. It's just a habit. It's easier to just say that. People believe when it goes well in their minds. 'How old are you?' they would ask. 'Ten,' I would say. They believe that easier than my real age." They all stared at her. She looked about ten, so why would she say otherwise? It clicked in Steve first. The cryo. It kept her the same all those years. He asked slowly, "How old are you, Anna?" She answered. "I'm actually about fifteen. My parents were killed when I was seven. Will was… killed. That's why I was on the streets. I had nowhere else to go." Vision finally spoke up and asked, "Who killed Will?" She looked at him. "Ever heard of Frank Castle?"


End file.
